Restoration
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: In the middle of juggling too many things at once, the Immortal Shinobi gets called to a new world to keep an eye on a certain someone. With new friends, enemies, emotions, and plenty of turmoil, will he succeed in his new quest? Maybe. Maybe not... Probably not.
1. Admission

_**Restoration**_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, sorry I'm so late. I'm currently in the progress of writing the next chapter of The Mind and I've come to realize how long I've left you guys alone. I don't wanna make you all think I've stopped writing so here's something else that's been done for a while. Hope you enjoy! Without further adieu, I present to you, Restoration!**_

 _Admission_

 _"I don't care how much power you THINK you have. I'm gonna snap you like a fucking twig."_

 _~The Jinchuuriki._

Yang quivered. Long and dirtied blonde locks swayed in the oncoming breeze as the small girl tightened her grip on the wagon. Angry and hungry red eyes stared at her from the swirling darkness around her. Too weak to defend her and her little sister within the wagon she pulled, she stood there, only able to whimper as those demonic crimson orbs closed in on the sisters. The blonde looked back when Ruby stirred, groaning as she twisted and turned within the space of the small makeshift carriage. Out from the brush, the Grimm emerged, maws snapping as they snarled relentlessly, advancing toward her slowly.

Then, like shadows in the night, they pounced.

Yang closed her eyes and bent over Ruby, attempting to shield the younger girl with her body. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the attack to come, the entirety of her inexplicably short life flashing before her eyes. Her missing mom, her dad, Uncle Qrow…

 _THUD._

A thick thud met her ears, yet she still hesitated when she realized the attack never came. Eventually, she opened those bright purple eyes of hers and turned, her mouth falling agape at what she saw. A man, with spiky bloody red hair atop the Ursa, plunging a knife deep into its skull. It dissipated into black dust moments later. He landed before her, his back turned. A long and open high-collared cloak fell down to his ankles, hanging loosely from his shoulders. Her eyes trailed down its pearly white base, trying to decipher the strange red lettering going down the middle as she finally came to look at the scarlet, flame-like design along the hemline. The rest of the Grimm came out of the brush surrounding them, snapping and snarling as they closed in. She watched as he dropped the strangely shaped instrument of death and moved his hand to pat her head.

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

Then, like a leaf in the wind, he was gone.

With wide eyes, Yang watched as they dropped one by one, slamming into the snow beneath her feet as they vanished into thin air, no longer able to exist in this immediate space. When the last Beowolf fell, he reappeared in front of her, dropping to a knee as he became eye level with her. Grey eyes-a somewhat dulled version of her sister's-looked into her violet orbs as he smiled, patting her gently upon her head once more. Normally, she'd run, seeing as a complete stranger was this close to her. But, she had no energy and he saved her.

Why would he have a reason to hurt her?

"You're gonna grow up" he drew her from her thoughts. "to be really strong ya'know."

"Yang! Ruby!"

She turned, struggling to see Qrow running toward them full tilt in the distance. Switching her gaze back to man, she opened her mouth to tank him, but, he was gone. The only thing that was left as evidence of his presence was a small knife at her feet. She picked it up, gazing at the tri-pronged kunai, her eyes running over the foreign language engraved within its handle. On the other side read something in the language of Remnant that she could understand.

 _'Whenever you need me, I'll be there.'_

"Yang! Ruby!"

She was reminded of her uncle and quickly stashed the weapon away in the recesses of her pocket, query thumbing it as she gripped the handle of the wagon tightly, waiting for the scythe wielder to arrive. He finally reached them and dropped to his knees, sliding across the snow over to her, checking her over, wiping as much dirt and dust off as he could. "Are you hurt?! What happened?!" He asked her frantically. She stayed silent. His gaze switched to the redhead in the wagon covered in blankets and other rags, watching as she stirred from his loud voice. He calmed himself and dropped the matter.

"You know what, let's just get you two home."

 _(Present Day: Beacon Academy)_

"Fine."

The Headmaster turned away from his desk in surprise, chocolate orbs sliding over to look at the man staring out of his window, muscular arms crossed above his chest. He was equipped with a solid black tee and onyx mesh pants, Ozpin noticed, as the redhead stood in a pair of black open-toed sandals. A tanned face appeared over his shoulder as those grey eyes of his met his own.

"Excuse me?"

He turned to face him fully as he opened his lips to speak. "You just want me to watch over them." He jutted a thumb over his shoulder and out of the window when a small explosion sounded off. "Right?" The grey-haired director nodded numbly as he stood, grabbing his cane as he walked over him. "That'd be correct, Uzumaki-san." A sigh escaped the man's lips as he turned to watch the three girls in the courtyard bicker back and forth before leave the one called "Ruby" by herself.

"Just Nakaru is fine. I _am_ your student after all."

A single handed seal was formed and in a swirl of crimson leaves, he was gone. Watching the crunchy objects fizzle out of existence in black flames, he found himself lost in thought. He had no ulterior motive for coming here, right? Only last month had Ozpin had this idea; only last month had he deigned to pray and to ask for the help of a god, yet his call was only acknowledged last night. This deity had arrived in their world on break from another adventure he was having. All he had to go off of was that he rambled on and on for an hour about Savages and Slayers and whatnot.

Regardless, this God had heeded his call for help in return for a weapon of his own design to call his. When the headmaster inquired about his obvious ability to be able to make his own, the shinobi responded plainly.

 _"I don't wanna be too overpowered ya'know? And besides, I wanna see how strong you can make it."_

He just really hoped that he wouldn't, oh, I don't know, _blow up the world_ or something.

He didn't even know if he was capable of such a thing.

Can he do that?

We're there universal rules saying he could or couldn't?

He could only wonder…

 _(Elsewhere)_

"Oh my god." Yang Xiao Long said as she held her younger sibling in her arms. "You really did blow up." Putting Ruby down, she watched as the other girl-Weiss was her name-began to ramble off to the silver-eyed girl. Eventually, Schnee's speech pattern slowed and she shoved a manilla colored pamphlet in the fifteen year old's face. "You want me to forgive you?" The girl asked. "Yes." Ruby said firmly, having shaken off her shyness.

"Then, read this and never speak to me again."

Patting her skirt, the girl walked off, attempting to get as far away from the sisters as possible.

"Hello students." All heads raised to look at Glynda, watching as she stepped forward atop the stage alongside Ozpin. "You will all enter the Emerald Forest tomorrow at noon sharp. Your instructions are that you must find and retrieve a relic from the center of the forest. For, now" she whipped her wand to her side. "gather your things because you'll be sleeping in the hall together in order to get to know each other." Weiss' sharp eye caught the blonde speak to a rather tall-at least to her anyway-scarlet haired boy once she reached the bottom of the stage for all but a moment before walking off.

"Well, anyway."

Her attention was diverted to the director atop stage speaking into the microphone. "Besides the serious stuff, on behalf of myself and the rest of the staff, I officially welcome you to Beacon Academy." When Weiss turned back to look at the carrot top, he was gone, nowhere to be found. Even as the crowd of her fellow students dispersed, she still had no luck whatsoever in locating her object of interest. Chalking it up as nothing, the Schnee crossed her arms just under her unimpressive chest and left, her boots clacking against the hardwood flooring as she exited the building.

 _(Later…)_

Nakaru sat quietly in the corner of the hall, seeing as he was the first to arrive. Crossing his legs, he made a hand sign-the dragon-and began meditating. It'd been some time since he last meditated. Either Kurama or something else would always interrupt him. But, now that he'd finally fallen into that desired state of mind, he remembered why he loved it so much. Especially with all the running around he'd been doing recently, this moment in time allowed him some much needed reprieve. Now that he was in the middle of everything, he really needed this. He left the Underground to go home for a bit and ended up in Hundred. Then, left a clone in Mad Father and fell here.

Literally.

And, he just learned he had a daughter on the way!

Regardless, he straightened his posture and focused, feeling the energies in the air; nature's chakra along with the various auras of all the hunters and huntresses about. The godly shinobi couldn't help but the smile. He had all the time in the world to himself. To let him think. To let him be calm.

To breathe.

"Umm… excuse me…?"

There it was.

Relinquishing his hold upon this world's nature energy, he sighed and opened one eye, that lone grey orb scaling upward to meet the person who'd broken his concentration. Big and bright silver eyes looked down at him, her heart-shaped face framed by short scarlet highlighted black locks. That hopeful expression of hers was cracked ever so slightly when she laid her eyes upon his naturally disgruntled face. Then, he watched as it lit up once more when he next spoke.

"Sit. I'm too lazy to stand up and I don't like having a conversation with people who are not at eye-level with me."

She did as she was told, sitting cross-legged in front of him, adjusting her pajama pants briefly before locking eyes with him once more.

"How may I help you…?"

Who was this again?

"Hi!" She thrust an open right hand at him, closing her eyes in a way that made her toothy grin seem wider. "My name's Ruby! Nice to meet you!"

Ah, that's right.

He remembered now.

How could he forget? She was the main reason for his stay here.

 _Ruby Rose._

Future leader of team RWBY.

Despite his knowledge and spaced thoughts, he smiled brightly and returned the kind gesture, placing his hand into hers gently and shaking it briefly.

"Nice to meet you, too. Name's Nakaru Uzumaki."

 ** _A/N: Thought we were done, didn't ya?! Well, you thought wrong! ENJOY THE PREVIEW!_**

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _He seemed… befuddled, if anything. Equipped in naught but a plain black tee, onyx mesh pants, and a pair of open-toed sandals, he stood before them, arms crossed with a confused expression plastered upon his visage. Those blank eyes-not unlike those of a dead fish-stared at her, boring into her soul with the ferocity of nothing more than a demon. Those short and spiky scarlet locks wafted slightly in the oncoming breeze, those fangs of his glinting in the pale light of the moon._

 _"What did you just say?"_

 _A sort of angered emotion flooded his senses as he poked at her verbally to repeat her latest statement. Though, when she saw those grey orbs flash a fiendish red, she hesitated. Regardless, she spoke. "I said", she lifted a finger to accentuate her point. "Move aside before I destroy you." Those golden orbs of hers watched him calmly past the curtain of her short black locks. She found herself shuddering with both fear and pleasure when the next event took place right before her eyes. Those strong and unwavering grey eyes widened before closing in contemplation._

 _Then, he started laughing._

 _At first, it was nothing more than a small giggle, but then it slowly began to rise in volume._

 _Eventually, he found himself guffawing in the face of his adversary, tightly clutching his midsection at the slight pain he felt from laughing. "Are you done yet?" She asked him impatiently. The amount of disrespect she showed him would've sent him into a full fit upon the ground, but, he controlled himself, willing away his amusement for the sake of preserving the seriousness his present predicament._

 _At least, it was serious for her._

 _Standing stock straight, he wiped a joyful tear from his mirthful eyes, clearly trying his hardest to fight back another laugh from the look on her face alone. When she thought she simply couldn't take anymore of this foolishness, she made to move past him. "I'm going."_

 _Cinder never thought someone could get so serious in such a short amount of time._

 _"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."_

 _"And why", she placed a hand on her hip, her eyes twinkling with mock innocence. "May I ask, can you not?" Subtly, she gestured to the dark-skinned girl behind her, causing her to step up toward him. Although, much to Cinder's chagrin, as soon as she did, those eyes of his morphed, grey bleeding a deep blood red, those trio of tomoe spinning of their own volition. Just as Emerald laid her eyes upon them, she collapsed into a spasming heap upon the ground between them._

 _"I've long had enough of your bullshit."_

 _She looked up at him, uncaring for her green haired lackey, her own eyes widening when he placed a hand over his abdomen, clenching his fingers into a claw like position before spinning it clockwise. Gold enveloped him. Shaping itself. Blending. Molding._

 _Sustaining._

 _Flinging his arms out to his sides, he presented himself wholly to them, his orange-yellow form burning brightly like a shining star even as those strangely shaped pupils hardened, glaring at her intensely._

 _"So, we end this."_

 _Those massive legs took shape first, twisting and turning into its ethereal existence in a matter of moments. The head of the fox came next. Those bloody red orbs scanned its new surroundings as its master floated within, held aloft by an invisible force. All she could do was count those gigantic saffron tails as its head swiveled down to look at her, barring its teeth in disapproval. In that moment, everything left her. The fact that she was the Fall Maiden crossing paths with a foolishly weak huntsmen. The gleeful emotions she felt when that warm power engulfed her as she made it her own._

 _That kiss._

 _Those warm lips smashing against hers._

 _She was reminded of how small she truly was._

 _Of how she was nothing more than a little girl..._

 _"Tonight."_

 _...helplessly staring up at a god._


	2. The Forest

_**Restoration**_

 _ **A/N: Hey! For those of you who've been waiting for this chapter, here it is! For everyone else who've been waiting on my other (currently) oneshot stories such as The Fastest Thing Alive, Specimen, The God Slayer, and Ghostbusters they will be going up soon, I swear! Now, without further adieu, I present to you the second chapter in Restoration, The Forest!**_

 _The Forest_

" _What a coincidence, huh?"_

 _~?_

All Nakaru could think about was his first night in Remnant as he stepped onto one of the many metal plates splayed out before him. Ruby Rose. She was a lot more… happy then he thought she'd be. They spent up until midnight talking together, an hour of which was spent with her explaining the specs of Crescent Rose to him. It seemed like just another transforming weapon to him, although, it turned out to be a lot more complicated.

 _I'm not gonna go into it right now, just know that it is._

At some point, her sister, who he learned was named Yang, pulled her sleeping bag over to them and they ended up sleeping next to each other. Well, she did. He stayed up and silently mulled over what techniques he would unleash upon this 'deadly' forest. If it was _anything_ like the Forest of Death then he would only need three moves to complete the entirety of this endeavor. Actually, to be honest, he didn't really need any techniques to finish this, but, he wanted to be a little flashy, so it couldn't hurt. He spent the whole night thinking about it and decided upon using his favorite moves from his early shinobi days.

He drowned out Ozpin as soon as he started talking and instead chose to indulge himself in his thoughts, the possibilities of what was to come of this examination rolling through his head. He felt serious about this and yet he had no idea why.

Especially after he laughed at the knight-like blonde's girly scream when they launched him.

He realized he was the last to go and quickly stepped off of the platform just before it shot up. "Hey." Glynda started, "Why did yo-

"Is it done?"

Depending on your interpretation of his voice, it could've sounded more like a statement seeing as how demanding his tone was, but, it indeed was a question. Beacon's director stepped up, a small smile adorning his features as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small transluscent cerulean ball roughly the size of a six year old's fist. "Here." He tossed it to him, speaking again when he caught it and examined its simplicity with a skeptical eye. "That technology you gave us was really astounding, you should be most pleased with the resul-

"Okay, but what is it?"

Normally Glynda would've stepped up when the redhead interrupted him with such a disrespectful tone, but she decided against it. She'd no idea what he'd do or what he _could_ do to her if she spoke against him so she kept her mouth shut as the director opened his mouth to speak again. And promptly, he was interrupted once more. "Actually", the deity interjected. "don't tell me. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you did." Then, they watched in silence as he closed his eyes and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

With a _schwing_ of a sound, he was gone like a leaf in the wind.

The subsequent chill that ran up the blonde's spine made her turn to Ozpin with a concerned look. "You don't think it was a bad idea to let him go, do you?"

He thought about it for a moment before walking away.

"Possibly."

 _(The Emerald Forest)_

" **GRROOOOAAAHH!"**

Twirling away immediately after touching down, the deity narrowly evaded the possibility of receiving a large gash across his torso. Yes, it would've healed right away, but it was almost unbearably annoying until it did. Extending his index and middle fingers from his right fist, he allowed his chakra pool to flow. A large plume of smoke rioted beside him and the shadow clone shot forward, charging into the Ursa with an unforgiving haymaker. Immediately after landing the hit, it exploded in another cloud of smoke, further dazing the grimm as it staggered back.

"Ha!"

The blue sphere plowed through its chest, the monster's cry of agony ringing out briefly as the redhead's arm plunged through it, the bear-like creature falling at his feet in a pile of pitch black smoke.

"Woah."

Looking up, the Uzumaki's saw the first girl he was assigned to watch standing before him, a bright smile on her face. Regardless of the massively deadly weapon cradled in his hand, Ruby sprinted forward, jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Oh~! I'm sooo happy you were the first person I saw!" Eventually calming, the cloaked girl allowed herself to slide out of his arms, standing before him at her full height. Which was just up to his chin.

He smiled down at him with that contagious toothy grin. "Guess we're partners."

"What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah." He spoke, "just last night we started to get to know each other." He gestured to the both of them, silently talking about their permanent partnership. "Now we'll really be able to get to know each other."

"Yeah." He never noticed that small pink flush as he began his trek onward.

"So" he began as he started to walk past her. "The relics are that way" he pointed in the direction he was heading before stopping and turning on his heel. Facing her with a bright smile to match hers, he asked. "Whaddya say we have ourselves a little race?"

"You sure about that?"

The question she used to counter his was uttered as immediately as it was cocky. "Yeah. I'll just run, but you can use any means necessary to get there, including your semblance." Ruby didn't know what it was, but she felt she'd need to use her semblance against her new friend. She felt rather than saw that innate power he held exude from his body as he got into position. Said position being him just standing straight with one foot ahead of the other by naught but an inch. Without question the girl under his watch complied, moving beside him and bending into a position akin to that of a track runner.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Go!"

Blasting ahead in a whirlwind of beautiful scarlet rose petals, the scythe-wielder watched the environment around her flash by as she shot forward in her desired direction. Narrowly avoiding a boulder in her path, she fled into a clearing, eyes widening when she saw the fallen ruins in the far side of the grassy plains.

 _BOOOM!_

She turned and gawped at the destruction.

A number of trees as well as all the earth they were rooted in flew several feet into the air as if the hand of nothing less than a god swooped in and scooped it out of the earth, pushing it deeper into the forest behind her. She barely saw anything in that next moment but what she did see was that mischievous grin out of the corner of her eye as she turned back around and focused on her objective once more.

"Yo!"

Grey met silver and she barreled into him.

"Mmph!"

Slowly, Ruby opened her eyes, the feeling of something rough yet soft pressed against her mouth spurring her consciousness. Once more, grey met silver and the latter blush from her forehead down to her toes. Withdrawing her lips from his, she jumped back, standing several feet away from him, slapping her hands over her mouth, trapped in her own thoughts as her fellow redhead stood and dusted himself off.

 _Oh my god!_ She thought to herself in a panic. _I kissed him! I really kissed him! It was by accident though! I didn't mean it! He just surprised me! Does he hate me now? Oh god what am I gonna DO-_

"Oi."

The simple word- _though it wasn't one of a language she was familiar with_ -broke her from those stressful thoughts, making her turn, her blush fading at the sight. The Uzumaki walked over the middle of the rather small circular flooring of the ruins. "First.", he said as he raised a lone finger to accentuate his point. "I win." She pouted. He spread his arms, indicating the pedestals. "Ladies first." Regardless of his obviously perfect composure, his mind was reeling as well. _No._ He told himself as the cloaked girl walked past him to retrieve a chess piece. _Stop it right now! You have a wife, idiot!_ Her shoulder brushed his in passing and he nearly crumpled but quickly fixed himself.

She walked back over to stand beside, gazing out at the denser part of the forest. "I wonder how the others are do-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A rather large and unshapely shadow befell over them.

They looked up.

Despite his status as a god and the fact that he'd seen worlds split in two, galaxies multiply, black holes get eaten, as well as the original Big Bang, he was caught completely off guard at what he saw. Above them flew a massive raven, pitch black in all aspects of itself except for the strange mask over its face, indicating that it was a Grimm. From the view of an untrained eye, it seemed that gripped firmly within its talons was a white speck. Although he knew better. He didn't even need to use of his dojutsu to know it was that prissy Weiss girl. He would've left her to her own devices. No, he _wanted_ to leave her on her own.

But, he couldn't.

 _Because of Ozpin._

"Damn it."

He sighed and laid a hand on Ruby, eyes still fixated on the terrified teen. "Stay here." Nothing but raw strength was used when he jumped _-more like he practically flew-_ up to to her, a tight fist cocking back as he neared the Nevermore. Stopping her cry for help, the Schnee watched in awe and shock as the redhead blew through its defenses, his bare hand cracking the bird's mask in one fell swoop as he knocked it back with that single mighty punch.

Then, she felt herself falling.

Although, before she could think anything of it, she felt a strong pair of arms close around her, holding her bridal style. In her visibly defenseless state, she turned her head away from the fleeting view of the deity in the sky and toward her rescuer. A tanned visage framed by short golden locks looked down at her with a pair of big crystalline pools. That toothy grin of his made her certain.

"Jaune?!"

The boy nodded triumphantly and gazed downward, a serious look locking onto his features as they neared the ground. Briefly, she felt fear once more before a pale white glow covered his legs and feet. They hit the ground several feet from the relic circle with a soft thud, Arc's feet alighting upon the ground as if he'd done a small skip and not just freefell fifty feet. " _Thank you, Pyrrha."_ She heard him whisper something as he placed her down but hadn't caught any of it. She decided not to ask.

"Here's number three." Nakaru spoke to himself midair as he watched the massive Grimm change trajectory and fly toward him, beak open and ready for a hearty meal. Pressing two fingers on his forehead, he glanced down at Ruby and the numerous new arrivals.

 _Shwing!_

The bird caught nothing but air in its mouth, it's desired prey having evaded its counterattack.

The shinobi teleported in front of Yang and the blackette silently, ignoring their gasps of surprise as he watched his partner and the girl he'd saved have a minuscule bonding session behind a wall of ice. Said wall being the only thing that stopped the poisonous tail of a scorpion grimm from stabbing trenches in their bodies. They ran back to where he stood with the others he didn't bother to name. "Everyone have their pieces?" They nodded at his inquiry just as the other two returned. The deity heard the bird dive down from above them as well as the wall of ice shattering, sending the Death Stalker their way.

"Then let's get the fuck outta here!"

 _ **A/N: Whether you liked it or not, it ain't over! Enjoy the preview!**_

 _(Preview)_

" _NO!"_

 _Her eyes shot wide open at the shout, violet orbs staring up in shock and relief at the shadow standing over protectively, keeping Torchwick's mech at bay with a bare hand. That staff of his, the one with the six rotating black orbs around its top, materialized into existence slowly, giving off the feel of suspense and fear on Roman's part. "No! No no no! How are you doing this?! What are you?!" Turning his head to look at her, the deity spoke. "Are you okay?" Yang nodded numbly, no words coming to mind as she saw that smile from her place on the ground._

" _I won't let him hurt you, I promise."_

 _Nakaru snapped his head back around, rimmed violet orbs silently sending the mech across the landscape, the almighty push flinging him violently through three pillars before it struck the four and slid down._

 _Xiao Long's mind reeled._

 _Nostalgia filled her five senses and she touched a hand to the side of her right boot._

 _He couldn't be… right?_

 _She watched him fling around Torchwick like it was nothing, giving the rest of the team no pride or glory as two of the spiraling black orbs shot from the staff and obliterated the armor's arms. Another disintegrated the front of its torso, leaving the cocky carrot top defenseless. A cold and callous hand ripped him from the cockpit of the machinery, flicking him onto the ground._

 _A crunch was heard as he bounced off the concrete._

 _Now, she was sure as she watched that determined visage turn into an expression of pure serenity, his mouth and eyes unreadable as he entered a state of complete calm. The completely immobile man stared up at the calm before the storm, the Immortal Shinobi as he deigned to call himself, teary eyed and with a fractured rib. He tried to move, he really did, but every time he attempted to turn, he felt an out of place rib stab at his lung. Apparently, he noticed. "Oh?" He started. "Does it hurt to move, little candle?" Roman jumped a bit when the Uzumaki suddenly gripped the sides of shoulders, but he calmed when nothing came._

 _Suddenly, he couldn't breathe._

 _The bone had gone completely through the organ by the time he lifted the man to his feet. He barely felt it, his heart was beating so fast. They stared at one another for what felt like eternity._

 _Until he threw a punch._

 _It was a rather good punch in his opinion, but he knew it wasn't enough to stagger this otherworldly entity. This was evident when he caught it effortlessly. And then lifted him by the throat, further preventing him from attaining that much needed life giving air. The corners of his vision were blackening now, his brain shutting down. The other girls watching behind him some ways away did nothing to stop this atrocity, deciding to leave the deity to his own devices. "You still got some fight left in ya, huh?" He heard him say. "I like that. Never stop until the end. Well, that motto's all nice and well", the only thing in his vision were those swirling tomoe and that bright and menacing violet glow. "Until you go and hurt one of my girls. That's a no-no."_

 _Gritting his teeth with the last of his strength in sheer defiance, the orange haired man struggled against the odds, fighting nature's wrath with the last vestiges of his power._

 _Yang and Ruby watched silently at the display._

 _Distantly, they heard him speak. "Do you know what happens when you go toe to toe with a god?" He said with Roman's arm and throat still in his grip._

" _ **You receive divine punishment."**_

 _The subsequent crack was deafening._


	3. Announcement

_**Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but, I've recently went over everything for this story and I've come to the conclusion that with everything up right now, nothing aligns with what I had planned for this fic. So, this just a notification that I'll be taking down and rewriting this and Birth of The Immortal with the intent to keep their endgames in mind as much as possible and make them all around better now that I've started to get better at writing. I don't know when I'll be taking down the originals, but, I will be putting up the revamped prologue chapters of both soon.**_


End file.
